Sai Lin
Sai Lin (才凜, Sai Rin) is a Magician from the Kou Empire that is studying in Magnostadt. She was in the 6th Kodor with Aladdin. Appearance Sai Lin is of average height. She has small eyes and medium-length dark hair which she usually keeps tied. She wears a Magicians' robe and hat. Personality She appears to be very caring. History Nothing is known about her history except that she comes from the Kou Empire. Plot World Exploration Arc Sai Lin is first seen during first class with Myers. She is incredulous hearing that what the 6th Kodors lack is physical strength. She participates in Myers' strict lessons, but in the end, is in the group of 5 Magicians who were able to survive it to the end. When finally taken to the magic lesson, she founds out she is a White Magician. Then, she listens what it's all about. One week later, she notices that what Myers said about their body becoming stronger is true.Night 137Night 138 During Iktiyar, she worries for her classmate, Aladdin, when it's his turn. She and Nero go to see him when he becomes a 1st Kodor, saying his name, but the two of them are pushed by a happy Myers. Then, they are seen close to him with tears in their eyes. Magnostadt Arc She watches Aladdin's turn during the third term, first year Iktiyar with a smile, while sitting close to Nero. When Aladdin successfully shows his great abilities, she comes closer to him.Night 148, Pages 16-18 She then listens to Myers explaining that only the 1st Kodors will advance to the second year, who in this case are Aladdin and Sphintus Carmen. Sai Lin and Nero come to Aladdin. Nero comments that next year they will advance as well, and Sai Lin tells him to do his best, for their sake too. She also attends a ceremony the next day, anticipating Aladdin being chosen as the best student. She is shocked when the one chosen is Titus Alexius instead.Night 149, Pages 2-3, 5-6 She participates in the war between Magnostadt and the Reim Empire. Along other Magicians, she comes to help Aladdin and Titus with the fight against Fanalis Corps. After defeating most of them, she and Nero get close to Aladdin. She says it was possible thanks to him.Night 172, Page 2, 17 However, when he's getting back his powers as a Magi, they are surprised. However, she doesn't participate actively in the fight against Muu Alexius, Myron Alexius and Lo'lo'.Night 173 She is stunned when Aladdin's powers are back and he creates Ugo.Night 174 She seems very relieved when Aladdin finds a way to defeat Reim's Army.Night 175 However, she is scared about Aladdin's life during his fight with Muu and while seeing Muu's Extreme Magic.Night 176 She seems very worried about Aladdin when he, Titus and Alibaba Saluja, who happened to save Aladdin from Muu, are going to talk with Scheherazade.Night 177, Page 9 After the fight against the Medium is over, Sai Lin, along with other Magicians, join Aladdin. She accompanies Sphintus, Nero and Marga when Sphintus explains things to Aladdin while crying. She then stays by Nero's side when he notices that the great quantity of Black Rukh that came out of that giant, referring to the Medium, disappeared and wonders where it is.Night 198, Pages 10-11, 19 Abilities Sai Lin is a magician and specialized in Wind Magic making her a "White Magician". Magic Sai Lin's Wand.png|Wand :Borg: This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. Its strength, however, depends on the person. :Wind Magic: She was seen performing an unknown form of Wind Magic during her training. :Gravity Magic: She was seen employing this magic during the war at Magnostadt to levitate in the air freely. Relationships Nero Sai Lin is in love with her classmate, Nero.Magi Official Guidebook Trivia *Lin is a common girl's name in China. It means Cold. *Her name was only revealed in the Magi Official Guidebook. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magician Category:Magnostadt Category:Magnostadt Academy Category:Kou Empire